


Heir to the Empire

by Eralk Fang (EralkFang)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But it's just a fantasy scenario, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EralkFang/pseuds/Eralk%20Fang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo can’t give Hux an heir, not really. He’s simply not built for it. It’s just a fantasy. They’re just words. Words that make him sweat and tremble and come harder than he ever has in his admittedly limited experience when Hux snarls them into his ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heir to the Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [the following prompt at tfa_kink](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=3428401#cmt3428401):
>
>> just fic of them actively trying to get kylo pregnant. fucking as often as possible, pillow under his hips aferwards, maybe a butt plug to keep his come in - or even better, hux's fingers. leaning over when he's laid on his back with two fingers deep inside kylo, getting him off again with the aim of pushing his come deeper.
>> 
>> \+ for hux being really sweet and doting awterwards
>> 
>> ++ kylo starts off riding him, but ends up on his hands and knees getting pounded
> 
> Title very much stolen from Timothy Zahn. Kind of a sister fic to "[Full](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5956036)."

"I’ve been thinking about the future,” Hux says, when Kylo abandons his mouth in favor of his neck. They’re in Hux’s quarters, on Hux’s bed. Hux is enthroned on pillows, resting his back against the bed’s ornate and decidedly non-regulation headboard. Hux is already naked. Kylo’s been too impatient to get his hands on all that pale flesh to strip out of his own leggings. “The future of the Empire,” Hux continues. 

Kylo pulls back to loom over Hux, leaning down just enough so that his hair almost flickers against his face. Hux licks his lips, gaze steady, intent. “What have you been thinking?” Kylo asks. 

Hux presses a cold hand to Kylo’s flat stomach, swiping his thumb appraisingly over his skin. “I need an heir.” 

Well. The negotiations must have gone very well if _this_ is what Hux wants tonight. “I can give you an heir,” Kylo says, pressing a kiss to the corner of Hux’s mouth, licking at him. 

He can’t give Hux an heir, not really. He’s simply not built for it. It’s just a fantasy. They’re just words. Words that make him sweat and tremble and come harder than he ever has in his admittedly limited experience when Hux snarls them into his ear. 

Hux turns his head and captures his mouth with his, kissing Kylo possessively. His cold hands come up to Kylo’s shoulders and then down his back, slipping under the waistbands of both Kylo’s leggings and his undergarments to get two good handfuls of his ass. Kylo drops his weight onto Hux, slotting their hips together to grind slowly against Hux’s stiffening cock, but Hux tugs at his garments impatiently. 

“Take these off,” Hux orders. Kylo lifts himself up on his knees just enough to awkwardly shimmy out of them, lifting one knee and then the other. He leans backwards a little to unhook his feet and kick the whole thing off the bed, and Hux takes the opportunity to strain forward and lick a long, broad stripe up Kylo’s stomach. Kylo groans softly as Hux lavishes attention on his sensitive stomach, licking and nipping. Hux gently takes Kylo’s cock in hand, pumping him to full attention.

“Get the—” Hux says, pulling his hand away, settling back into the pillows, but Kylo is already one step ahead of him. His eagerness for this surprises him sometimes, and he takes a deep breath to steady himself as he reaches over to the side console to grab the small bottle of lubricant from its usual place. He presses it into Hux’s outstretched hand. 

Kylo braces his hands on the headboard and closes his eyes. After a moment, Hux trails slick fingers up the backs of Kylo’s thighs, grabbing and groping, _hard_ , at his flesh with his cold hands. Kylo rolls his hips into the touch. When he presses at the puckered rim of Kylo’s hole with one index finger and breaches him with the other, Kylo inhales sharply and feels his cock pulse and leak.

“Look at you,” Hux purrs, patronizingly. “So eager to be _bred_.” The sneer of it in Hux’s clipped tones makes Kylo ache down to his balls. He glances down to see Hux strain his neck forwards to tongue the precome out of his cock’s slit. Kylo _whines_ , hips snapping forward. 

But Hux doesn’t keep his mouth on him, just keeps working him open. He adds another finger, and then another. When Hux presses down on his prostrate, Kylo fucks himself backwards on those fingers, Hux’s slick knuckle bumping at the rim of his hole. 

“Slow down,” Hux chastises.

“I don’t _want_ my fingers, I _want_ your cock,” Kylo spits. Hux eyes him loftily, and Kylo, grimacing, tries a different tactic. “I’m so wet for you,” he moans, a little theatrically. 

“Yes, I can feel how fertile you are,” Hux murmurs, twisting his fingers. “I think it’ll take tonight.” Hux lays his other hand on Kylo’s stomach, groping at it. 

“Yes,” Kylo hisses, and then arches his back when Hux bluntly jabs at his prostate again. “Ah, _fuck_ , please!”

“Please _what_?” Hux says crisply. 

Kylo takes a breath to steady himself and looks down at Hux. “ _Impregnate me_ ,” he growls. 

Hux smirks, eyes glittering the only way they can—maliciously. He pulls out his fingers slowly, teasingly, tracing the rim of his hole, making Kylo clench on nothing and whine.

Before Hux can deem him ready, Kylo reaches back, aligns them, and sinks onto Hux’s cock with a long, low hiss, just to see Hux’s face go soft for a moment in unexpected pleasure. For all of Hux’s show of caution and patience, he likes Kylo _tight_. It’s almost uncomfortable, the burn of it, but it goes straight to Kylo’s cock. Hux is filling him so completely. He bounces, a little, on Hux’s cock and groans. 

“No,” Hux orders. “No, this is no good,” he says, even as he thrusts a little into Kylo, seemingly involuntarily. “My come will just drip right out of you. We don’t want that.”

“I don’t want that,” Kylo agrees, grunting as he forces himself to stop moving. Hux’s cock just feels so _good_ inside of him. To stop feels like such a waste. “I want to choke on it.”

Hux shudders underneath him. “On your hands and knees,” he says lightly. “Like the bitch in heat that you are.”

Kylo whines but obeys, pulling himself off of Hux with an effort, feeling somehow hollow as his cock slides out of him. The bed is narrow and awkward—senior officers rate doubles, but it’s still a tight fit for two men of their size. Eventually, they maneuver into a satisfactory position, Kylo on his hands and knees, Hux kneeling behind him. 

Hux grabs Kylo’s hips roughly and slides back into Kylo without warning. Kylo’s cock pulses at the sudden intrusion, the different angle of penetration. “Better like this,” Hux purrs. He doesn’t move. He likes to wait for Kylo to break and fuck himself backwards on him, begging for more. 

“Better on your throne,” Kylo says, clenching around him, trying to make Hux break first. Hux makes a surprised little moan at the idea. _Predictable_ , Kylo thinks, even as the thought appeals to him, makes his cock ache. 

Hux leans over, pressing his chest to Kylo’s back, sliding his hands around his waist to grope and pinch at his stomach. Kylo bites his lip at the pleasurable assault. Hux hooks his chin over Kylo’s shoulder—it’s a bit of a stretch, given their position and Kylo’s superior height. “How does that feel?” Hux’s breath is hot on Kylo’s ear, making his head swim and his cock leak. 

“So full,” Kylo breathes. “So—so good.”

“Are you ready?” Hux asks, matter-of-factly. “Are you ready for me to _whelp_ on you, Lord Ren?” Hux digs his the tips of his fingers into Kylo’s stomach, nails scraping against his skin. Kylo makes a desperate groan. 

“Fuck me full, please,” Kylo says, struggling to keep himself from begging outright and failing. “Fill me with your come.”

Hux brushes his lips over Kylo’s neck. His teeth follow, sharp on his flesh. Kylo grimaces, closing his eyes and screwing up his face against the intensity of his desire. “I’m empty,” he says, quietly. “Fill me.”

Hux rears back and then he’s moving, pounding into Kylo relentlessly, balls slapping at his thighs. Kylo grunts at the force of his thrusts, his own leaking, aching cock bouncing with them. Hux doesn’t care if he hurts Kylo, and there’s a freedom in that, in letting Hux overwhelm him like this. 

Hux presses an index finger into his navel, bluntly stabbing his nail into Kylo’s flesh, and Kylo sobs but remains in position. His stomach feels oversensitive and swollen from Hux’s attention. It’s as close to pregnant as he will ever get. The feeling makes his head swim and his body tremble. 

“I wish I could keep you like this all day,” Hux says. He hasn’t fully straightened up. He can’t, if he wants to keep his hands on Kylo’s stomach. “Fuck you open with my fingers and keep you wet and ready at my feet. Then I could just fuck you whenever I felt like it.”

“When would that be?” Kylo asks, slamming back on Hux’s cock as hard as he can. He feels Hux’s cock pulse and leak within him. Kylo grunts and gasps at the feel of it, so close to what he wants but not close enough. Hux’s voice betrays nothing of Kylo’s efforts. 

“Whenever you weren’t filled with my seed to my liking, of course. I’d plug you up afterwards every time, until you were good and _full._ ”

“What if you came in me so much that I– _ah!_ —that I leaked when you tried to plug me up?” Kylo shudders at the idea of being too full of Hux’s come to contain it. It makes him feel lightheaded. 

Hux clicks his tongue, considering the dilemma at hand. “I’d lick you clean until you came and then I’d come in you again and again.” Hux murmurs. “Until it took, until you were swollen, bulging, _full_. My efforts would be unceasing.”

Kylo loses himself briefly in the idea of Hux applying his usual ruthless efficiency to the task of fucking him pregnant. “Come in me, come in me, _please_ ,” he moans.

“What was that?” Hux stops moving, and Kylo rages in disappointment. He arches his back dramatically, gasping as he deepens the angle at which he’s being fucked, and reaches an arm back to pull Hux’s face to his by the back of his neck. 

“I want you to come in me so hard you hit the back the my throat,” Kylo growls, articulating every word carefully, staring into Hux’s eyes.

Hux, at last, is overwhelmed. He swallows thickly, and buries his face in Kylo’s neck, finally quiet. His thrusts are desperate, erratic. Kylo whines and groans. He feels his balls tightening—he’s close, so close, he just needs—

Hux bites down on Kylo’s shoulder as he comes, like an animal keeping its mate in place. The thought of reducing Hux to _that_ makes Kylo snarl in triumph, even as his head pounds and cock throbs at how wet and full he is. The feeling of Hux roughly pumping every last drop of his come into him pushes him over the edge. He falls to his elbows, crying out hoarsely, as he comes, shaking too much to keep propping himself up on his wrists.

Hux pulls out, his hands abandoning Kylo’s burning stomach, but his cock is replaced just as quickly with two fingers, shoved roughly up him. Hux scissors his fingers ferociously, and the added stretch makes Kylo’s drained cock twitch weakly. He feels some of Hux’s seed dribble out around his fingers, but Hux rubs it onto his stretched rim with his thumb. 

“Orgasms aid in conception,” Hux says, and Kylo is briefly seized with hatred for how quickly Hux has recovered his capacity for speech after coming in him. “Therefore, it stands to reason that more will increase our chances. How many times do you think I can make you come?”

He twists his fingers, rubbing his come into Kylo’s inner walls. Kylo hisses, pressing his face into the sheets. They smell like Hux, and Kylo feels overwhelmed. A faint echo of pleasure begins, against all odds, to mount between his legs. “I can feel it,” Kylo groans, muffled. “I can feel it taking.” 

Kylo grunts when Hux’s other hand presses lightly against his stomach. “I can feel it taking, too,” Hux murmurs. “I can feel you swelling with my come.” Hux digs his fingers sharply into Kylo’s already abused stomach, and Kylo pants, hoping it’ll bruise and ache for days. “How does it feel?”

“I’m so full, full of you, full of your heir…”

“ _Our_ heir,” Hux corrects, pulling his hand away from Kylo’s stomach to yank on Kylo’s hair. The untoward intimacy of that statement almost confuses Kylo enough to make him resurface into reality, but then Hux presses on his prostate _hard_ and he comes again with a startled sigh—weakly, a pathetic amount of come dripping out of his cock and onto the sheets, but an orgasm nonetheless. 

It’s too much. Hux seems to be angling for a third—he hasn’t stopped fingering him, would probably never stop fingering him if he had his way. But Kylo’s knees are shaking too much to hold him up. He collapses onto his front, Hux’s fingers slipping out of him. Kylo rolls onto his back and shivers at the sensation of Hux’s come shifting deep within him. 

When Hux pushes a pillow under him, he lifts his hips up and is surprised to find that his legs are still shaking. “That’s better,” Hux says, curling up to Kylo easily, resting his head on his shoulder and one hand on Kylo’s red stomach. “It’ll help our chances if you sleep like that.” 

Hux closes his eyes, gently tracing lazy circles on Kylo’s stomach. It’s a little too intimate for Kylo’s taste, but he lets Hux have his way. It’s starting to become an alarming trend. 

_Our heir_ , Kylo thinks hazily. Hux has never said that before—this fantasy is about Hux breeding his heir on the Master of the Knights of Ren, not the two of them playing house. Kylo holds the troubling phrase in his mind for a moment, before exhaustion and satiety clouds his mind. He misspoke, Kylo decides, in the throes of passion, wanting to punish him for something. That makes much more sense. There’s no room for such sentimentality in the Empire they’re working so hard to build. 

Eventually, Kylo drifts off to sleep. He dreams of sitting at the foot of the throne, waiting to be summoned.


End file.
